Not so innocent
by cutesensei
Summary: sakura has feelings she doesn’t know for her sensei kakashi and will stop at nothing to get him. Even if it means seducing him. Will she succeed in making her fantasy’s a reality?
1. self control?

A/N-hi everyone! This is my first kaka/saku fanfic, so I hope to get some critism and also a lot of reviews lolz I had a sudden urge to write one for some reason! I'm also new to the whole natuto thing lolz but I like it so far so, with out further ado here it is!

**Summary- sakura has feelings she doesn't know for her sensei kakashi and will stop at nothing to get him. Even if it means seducing him. Will she succeed in making her fantasy's a reality?**

**Disclaimer-sadly I do not the characters from naruto**

**Title-Not so innocent **

**Chapter-1 **

Pairings-kaka/saku Rating-M for later chappies 

……………………………………………………………………………………………… 

**_What a dull day! _**Sakura thought all she was doing was look at her two team mates have some stupid contests for the past hour, "I think we trained enough for today" said the lazy juunin as he laid under a tree.

"Bye sensei!" naruto waved as he started to walk away with sasuke at his sides, both fighting over who won what contest that day, **_idiots_** she thought

Sakura was now looking very annoyed at there lazy teacher "shouldn't we have been practicing at all today? All you ever do is lay around all day and read porno kakashi sensei!"

"Hmmm then what do you think would keep me interested" he replied smirking through his mask and looking into her emerald green eyes

She blushed hard, "I don't know you pervert" she managed to say "oh that's too bad, oh well I guess icha icha paradise stays then" as he turned back to his book.

Maybe we should teach him a lesson your not the little girl you once were Inner sakura stated 

She walked over to her sensei and slowly straddled his waist "sensei please let me see your face?" she said as she started to get close to the older jounin.

There was no reply.

**_This is going to be fun!_** **_Lets test out our sensei's self control! Inner sakura was really happy now! _**

She slowly traced around his chest muscles, and laid down right on top of him as her arms snaked there way around her sensei's neck.

**_Playing hard to get now are we kakashi? _**

She playfully adjusted on him so she would be more comfortable, to the position that they were in. "if a ninja were to show emotion then he would surly die, and sakura what are you doing?" kakashi said temporarily putting down his newest issue of icha icha paradise. "What do you mean sensei?" she said trying her hardest to look like she didn't have impure thoughts about her older sensei. "Your more touchy than usual, what are you planning?" he looked into her eyes trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Nothing I just wanted to spend time with you, is all" "hmmm well I better be going I will talk to you when your feeling better see you at the next session sakura" he stated after he pulled off the young girl who was currently trying to seduce him.

And with that he left in a pouf of smoke, leaving a very shocked chuunin behind where they once were **_phew that was close, but I didn't know he had that much self control! If it had been any other person that she tried seducing they wouldn't have resisted that long…but I like a challenge kakashi _**she thought while walking down the trail to the village, she had to plan carefully if she would break his self control any time soon.

A/N-thanks for checking out this new fanfic I made lolz I just love this couple! Well push the purple button at the bottom of this page if you want me to continue! I will try to update weekly.

**Bride-inugami21**

**_What is she planning? _**This isn't like the chuunin he knew from 5 years ago she had grown into a beautiful young women her hair was now waist length, she certainly filled out her uniform well and was very crafty too.

"No sakura, if a jounin ever shows his emotion it will lead to his death"

"


	2. a simple walk?

**A/N- wow, I didn't think I would get so many reviews on the first chapter! I was REALLY happy so I decided to update now instead of next week, and for the people that like this fanfic I'm loved…just kidding lolz. And I know I suck at grammar and stuff so I am looking for someone to beta read that would be a really big help.**

**Summary-sakura has feelings she doesn't know about for her sensei kakashi and will stop at nothing to get him. Even if it means seducing him. Will she succeed in making her fantasy's a reality? **

**Title-not so innocent **

**Rating-M **

**Authoress-bride-inugami21 **

**Pairings-kaka/saku **

**Chapter-2 **

The week went by uneventful as sakura, searched high and low for the perverted jounin kakashi 'I wonder if I drove him off…' sakura thought to herself a little depressed as she walked along a forest trail.

**_What are you thinking! Of course you didn't drive him off, he is after all a guy that reads porno magazines in public! He would be nuts not to notice us _**inner sakura screamed in protest to her moping around in the forest 'your right! We just need to do something good as pay back for doing this to me!' she thought as she gradually started to walk faster and faster by the second till she was at a steady run.

She ran deeper into the forest for what seemed like hours. Her adrenaline pumping at its highest. Not even naruto giving up ramen forever would stop her now. By now she had stopped feeling sorry for herself. Her arms and legs were beginning to ache and go numb. She stopped by a huge tree and bent over to catch her breath. She looked all around herself and saw nothing but trees. 'What have I gotten myself into this time.' After a few minutes of catching her breath, she continued to walk. The sun was beginning to set and around her it was getting hard to see. What she wouldn't give for a lantern at this moment.

For a few minutes she continued to walk straight ahead in the darkness, almost running into trees a few times. From her left, she heard a stumbling noise and a loud 'thump.' It sounded as if someone was in pain. 'Here I go again.' She walked over to investigate what the source of the noise was. A few yards away, sitting by a tree, was the outline of a man. It was too dark for her to see who it was however. She walked over to him, a safe distance away though.

**_What was that! Is that person hurt, we shouldn't go over there sakura it could be a trap plus it's probably a pervert anyways _**'I know I shouldn't go over there especially when I'm alone but there hurt and need help' she thought to herself gradually getting closer and closer to the figure. "Umm do you need help?" she asked as a hint of concern in her voice.

The man's head snapped back up to see whom the figure was,"s-sakura? Is that you?"

The moon came out from behind the clouds and it was now becoming easier to see. Sakura gasped, "kakashi?" she rushed to his side scanning his body for any bad wounds on the copy-nin

"hmm why are you here sakura" he said raising a gray eyebrow at the chunnin **_ha! I was right we did find a pervert_** inner sakura laughed like a maniac on crack (sorry I had to put that lolz) "I was just out for a walk" 'and I got lost and somehow met you here oh yeah did I tell you that I looked everywhere for you?' she thought.

"We are in the middle of enemy territory you do know that sakura?" he said not fazed that she was lost, "what do you mean enemy territory! I was just out for a walk, to clear my head about something and now I'm lost? That's just great!" a little annoyed at this sudden fact she didn't realize that they were alone together.

"What were you thinking about so much that you somehow got lost sakura?" he asked while getting up, "none of your business kakashi-sensei, well I guess I should be getting back now soooo goodbye" she said swiftly walking away into the forest tree's "difficult as ever" he sighed as he started to set up camp. "You do relies(sp?) that you're walking in the wrong direction sakura," he yelled over his shoulder.

"I knew that" the pink haired chunnin said as she re-entered the clearing with kakashi again, "really, well then I guess you can get my sleeping bag for tonight" he stated bluntly. "Why would I need it anyways kakashi" "because it's a day's trip back to the village sakura and I only brought one sleeping bag"

**I know I know its short but I promise next chappie will be longer, also there's not much kaka/saku in this chapter but I promise that next time there is going to be WAY more action as you might tell because of the –uh- sleeping arrangements (laughs like a maniac) please continue to R&R cause next chappie I'm going to put reviewer responses, I was going to on this chapter but I was low on time oh well **

**bride-inugami21 **


	3. sweet innocence

**Title-not so innocent **

**Rating-M **

**Authoress-bride-inugami21 **

**Pairings-kaka/saku **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wynter89- I'm glad you like it, please continue to review I enjoy to read yours **

**FallingDarkStar-I think that this chapter is longer than the last one so I hope you like it, keep on reviewing! Lolz:P**

**Polaris- I hope you like this chapter**

**Drago-Here's your update!**

**Fiona McKinnon- thanks a ton for reviewing, I love reading every review I get from people that like my fanfics! I love your profile lolz **

**Pretear Fan- here's your update! "I updated, I updated, I updated, I updated, I updated! Lolz laughs **

**Shatterdheart- short but awesome lolz please continue to review.**

**HyuugaVSUchiha- I hope that this chapter has enough action for you, to at least hold off until the lemon that's going to be soon –oops-**

**Theoneandonlypowderpuff- I love your pen name lolz well not much for the sleeping bag thing but it started the action. Trust me its going to get much more steamier in later chappies **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3- sweet innocence **

Kakashi started to calmly cook, while trying to figure out the gleam in sakura's eyes. She was so adorable when she was thinking. Wait the hell was he thinking? She was a student! Whatever. As he continued to cook he felt her gaze on him and warmth pooled in his lower abdomen 'why am I having these feelings for sakura? I must get all thoughts of her out of my mind…and take a cold shower' he thought

Sakura stared at kakashi as he cooked. '_Mmm, he IS one tasty dish!' _In a way though, that's what every woman would've thought if they could see him now. Kakashi was well sculpted. His eye was a beautiful dark blue tint, and his eye with the sharigan was a ruby red. As for his hair it was always unruly…but she liked it that way. He wore his jounin uniform and he always had to have his mask covering his face. 'He has to take it off once in awhile' she thought grinning to herself.

'What's that smell?' "Damn kakashi! Just staring into space when your supposed to be cooking" now that sakura thought more about it the more it became funnier, and started to giggle.

"Hmm now that's no good, you would think that by now I should be able to cook" then started to chuckle.

"You know ha ha, that I just don't know how but I cant stay mad at you ha ha" she said wiping a tear from her eye, "well I guess that's just part of my charm hmm sakura?" he looked her in the eyes, "Yeah I guess.." sakura said turning away blushing at the forwardness of her former teacher.

"Well now that dinner is ruined, what do you prepose (sp?) We do now?"

'I know what I would want to do…' he started to picture sakura under him moaning his name in ecstasy 'damn I'm doing it again! Think of disgusting thoughts that turn you off…gai in a Speedo, eating naruto's cooking, wearing spandex... Sakura looked at kakashi noticing his eyes were partly glazed over in deep thought.

**sakura go for it! You need to have a little fun sometimes too! **Her inner self yelled with excitement, 'but I cant do that he's my teacher!' **aww come on sakura! Sigh I guess I'm going to have to do this myself, but its for your own good! You just need to get a little push in the sexy direction. **(A/N- lol I would sure like to be in the sexy direction )

Sakura suddenly felt a warm tingling sensation go throughout her body. Before she new what was happening her inner self was controlling her like a puppet, "k-kakashi"

He looked up to see sakura walking over to him with a sway in her hips, "uh y-yes sakura?" he could've sworn his pants got a little tighter, well so much for self-control. "well I was wondering since we only have one sleeping bag, we could share it –together-" she bent down beside the jounin and whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling his earlobe "I wont tell".

But at the same time sakura whose body is currently being used by her inner –and more lustier- self screamed in protest to her actions 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! And stop hitting on our former teacher!' blushing like mad and sweating about the consequences that are bound to happen in a student teacher relationship **I'm just helping you out sakura, I know you think he's sexy…so that's why I'm just helping you out in the right direction**. 'Ha you say it so easily how do you know that I like him in THAT way?' she thought.

'This cant be happening! I have to stay cool, calm and collected this is probably one of her little games' he thought "Sakura what makes you think that I would be fazed by one of your seductress games?" cocking an eyebrow as he said it.

**Oooh playing hard to get now are we kakashi? Well I like it that way **'Oh No, don't you dare about doing anything perverted! I have to see this man for the rest of my life in Konoha! **Oh I know saku dearest! …I'm just going to make it more –interesting for you- **she said smirking.

"Oh no kakashi, I just want you to be as comfortable as possible"

'Oh gods sakura you don't know what your doing to me, but I guess since you wanted too I can play along I don't think it will go very far but that's ok'.

"But I'm comfortable as I am sakura, what do you think will make me more comfortable?" she didn't like where this conversation was going, especially with her inner self controlling her, 'Oh kakashi why did you have to mention anything about that, aww I have a bad feeling about this' **mmm well I wonder if kakashi is as good as he makes himself sound? Ooh I think I'm going to like controlling you.**

Sakura walked around him and kneeled on the ground right in back of him, she gently put her skills to work with giving him a massage using a little chakra to ease his sore shoulders. He was amazed, 'when did she learn this?' he thought. It was like she was working out years of tension in his body.

'This feels so good…' he was wondering if he was enjoying this too much "Sakura…" he couldn't find the right words to describe how he felt right now, he knew it was inappropriate for him to be doing this with her, but at the moment he frankly didn't give a shit.

**Good luck sakura, we got him where we need him, I think I'll let you take you're your body now** 'what am I supposed to do now?' she thought 'well its kinda fun making kakashi breathless…'

She stopped massaging his shoulders now in control of her own body "kakashi" he shut his mouth trying his best not to groan out in protest because she stopped "yeah" his voice husky, he turned to face her. The clouds that were overhead drifted off leaving a pale moonlight shining off of her face making her look a little angelic.

She couldn't resist, he looked so handsome right now. She slowly bent down, inching closer and closer to him, even though this was her first kiss she felt like she knew what to do…had to do. 'I have no regrets' she thought.

Is this what she really wanted? All of this now very confusing to him, his emotions and the responsibilities he had as her_ former _sensei both weighing heavily on his mind. 'Sakura…' he was slowly inching closer to the chuunin he so suddenly realized he loved… how was he so sure that he l-loved her? Sure she was in his thoughts every waking moment, but did she feel the same way?

Slowly there lips touched in a single, innocent, sweet kiss, his mask still in place 'should I take off my mask? At the moment showing her one of my weaknesses doesn't seem to bad…' he thought

The world around her stopped for what seemed forever. The light wind was still blowing her sakura locks softly. Her eyes were closed. The warm sensation consumed her. She was completely at peace. She could not hear anything around her; she could only see Kakashi's face in her mind, **you go girl! **Her inner self screamed.

They broke apart slowly both in the sweet innocence of the kiss. "Kakashi-" she tried to explain to him why she did that when she was cut off "sakura, don't explain" he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face "we'll talk about it in the morning but right now we should get some sleep" he gently cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Ok" she answered; he grabbed her hand in his and slowly walked over to the sleeping bag. They both got in "goodnight kakashi" sakura placed a quick kiss on his lips and snuggled closer to his warmth "goodnight sakura". They both fell asleep quickly in each other's arms.

**I hope that's what you guys were expecting; this chapter fluff meter was SO high! I just wanted to start out there relationship slowly. Okay now push, the purple button at the bottom of the page if you want me to update sooner! Lolz **


End file.
